


It

by SpoopyJim



Series: Sanders' Sides One Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dysphoria, Gen, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Love, Unsympathetic Patton, Vomiting, it/its pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyJim/pseuds/SpoopyJim
Summary: Remus is sick of being around people who don’t know his pronouns, but he can’t seem to tell them that today, his pronouns are it. It just knew that it’d be called transphobic when it told the other sides.Some Demus and Thomus undertones.





	It

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Unsympathetic Patton, dysphoria, cursing, some dickish Virgil toward Remus but no more than canon and he’s good to Remus later, self esteem issues, Vomit.
> 
> I just love Remus and feel him a lot and I thought it'd be nice to write him coming out about his it pronouns on an it da  
> y.
> 
> Probably just a one shot, not thinking of continuing but might if people want to.

Remus Sanders was a lot of things.

Demented? Sure. Stinky? Maybe. Loud? Of course.

A boy?

Um… Probably not, no.

His pronouns changed day by day though. Sometimes he, sometimes they, sometimes she, sometimes even neopronouns.

His most used set of neopronouns was zey/zem.

Today though…

Today its pronouns were it.

Remus however, wasn’t able to be alone that day to stay with its it pronouns. It was being forced to be around everyone and hear he, he, he.

“Why is he here?!” Virgil cried, as angry as usual. 

He…

Remus gave a noise. “I’m right here, emo.”

“Yeah. I can see that.” Virgil rolled his eyes, making it flinch very slightly. 

“While I know my ~~brother~~ can be… too much a lot of the time, I believe today is an important day for him to be able to contribute!”

Remus felt revolted as Roman kept talking. **_Brother_**. It wasn’t… But the sentiment felt good… Which meant Remus really had to not look as disgusted as he felt.

“Are you alright, Remus?” Logan asked, head tilted.

Remus swallowed a tiny bit when everyone looked at it. Oh god, not at all. But it had to lie, it _had_ to.

“Of course, Logi-bear!”

“Mm. I don’t be-”

“Butts!”

Logan gave an exasperated noise, but yelling Butts at least made Roman, Virgil, Patton, and Thomas not pay attention to it anymore.

Logan stared at Remus as everyone started talking once more, before speaking up again.

“Remus, are you going to contribute?”

Again, again everyone was looking at it.

Remus blinked. “Oh, sorry Loo-Loo. I just was lost in my thoughts!”

Roman blinked and tilted his head. “You’re acting a little weird, Remus.”

“Any weirder than usual?” Virgil asked blankly, rolling his eyes.

Remus gave a noise. Now not only did it feel extremely dysphoric and gross, but everyone hated it again. 

“Do you have a booby for a head?” Remus finally asked Virgil, deciding to try and force itself into being normal.

“Remus, if you’re going to be here, I’d really like it if you kept potty words out of your mouth and stayed on topic.” Patton said finally, voice pointed. Like an adult chiding a misbehaving, _bad_ kid.

Remus’s cheeks went red, eyes averting. “Oh, uh, right.”

Virgil blinked, eyebrows furrowing. “Woah, pop star, he’s not being too bad today.”

Remus felt like it was being ripped apart. He. It hated itself so much right now. Its body felt disgusting, it wanted to rip its penis off, it wanted to be good and not bad, bad, bad… It wanted this to stop. Everyone was being so mean…

“Remus, I am starting to get a little alarmed. Are you going to be truthful about whether you are alright or not?” Logan asked again, eyes narrowing behind their glasses.

“He’s _fine_ , he’s probably having… bad thoughts.” Patton side eyed Remus, before looking away.

Remus vomited immediately. 

“Remus!” Thomas yelped, looking concerned. He rushed over to hold onto Remus, as Roman got caught between disgust and worry.

“Woah- Remus, were you sick?” Virgil asked, eyes widening. He got up and moved to check on Remus, as Patton shook his head.

“Remus is like this, remember? He’s taken his ears off, I’m sure he can vomit on command…”

Virgil and Roman hesitated as they looked at each other. While that was true, something in their guts told them maybe this was something to worry about.

“We should still check, I think.” Roman said, but Patton frowned.

“I think he just wants attention but doesn’t know how to contribute. If you want to give him attention, okay. But I don’t think it’s good for him.”

Remus vomited again.

Logan watched it vomit, before getting closer. He snapped the vomit away, kneeling to look at Remus, who was now sitting on the floor.

“I… I don’t like it…” Remus whispered.

“Don’t like what?” Roman asked, gently carding his fingers through Remus’s hair.

Remus was sweaty and pale, and Roman definitely wanted to take care of him. This was wrong.

Virgil scratched his neck before manifesting some stomach medication.

“Virgil, I really don’t think-” Patton tried, before he was cut off.

“Patton, he’s pale and sweaty. He’s shaking. There’s probably something wrong.” Thomas was protecting Remus. That made it feel warm inside, a little. Still so sick though.

“It isn’t physical, however.” Logan said. He didn’t miss Patton’s slightly smug look, but didn’t mention it yet.

“What’s wrong with my brother?” Roman asked, gently holding Remus close.

“You and your brother are both creativity. Your feelings manifest differently. I believe Remus’s feelings manifested into sickness.” Logan explain, and flinched when Remus dry heaved.

Remus was empty though, at least.

Roman frowned heavier and watched Remus, holding it close. “Don’t like what?” He repeated, waiting for Remus to respond.

“Those words… Make me gross…” 

Roman’s eyebrows furrowed, and he shook his head. “What words?”

Virgil sighed. “I hate to say it, but maybe we should call Deceit. He knows more about Remus than we do.”

“Isn’t one enough? I’m sure if it was something Remus wanted to say he would have said it.” Patton gestured, and Virgil shrugged a little.

“I don’t know… Normally I’d agree but…”

“But this is serious.” Roman scowled. “I get that we sometimes don’t see eye to eye with my brother, but if he is hurt, then he needs to be taken care of.” 

Again, sentiment was nice. But the words made Remus physically sick.

Thomas frowned. “Alright, I’m calling Deceit.”

“Thomas-” Patton tried to protest, before Thomas was manifesting Deceit.

“What’s going on?” Deceit asked immediately, before his eyes widened when he saw Remus.

“Is Remus alright?”

“No.” Logan responded. “He’s sick. He’s manifesting his feelings as a sickness, but won’t tell us what he doesn’t like.”

Remus dry heaved again, trembling violently now. 

Roman continued caring his fingers through Remus’s sweaty hair, not even caring that it was gross, as Remus leaned on Roman and continued to shiver and tremble.

Deceit looked horrified as he knelt down to touch it, gently tipping its head side to side to check Remus’s face.

“Remus, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t like it…”

Deceit sighed softly, before pressing their foreheads together. “Please tell me what’s wrong, honey. What don’t you like?”

Remus sniffed a bit. “H-He… Not… Not boy…” It whispered finally, voice quiet.

Roman blinked in surprise. “Oh…” He whispered, before looking away. “I’m… I’m sorry… I didn’t know you didn’t like that…”

Virgil frowned deeply. “Oh… Remus, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because… Because I… I’m not…” Remus stumbled over its words, looking sick. 

“What are your pronouns then? I always want to follow people’s pronouns!” Thomas said happily, smiling.

Remus shook its head, looking up at Patton. Scared.

Patton, for his part, looked like he had calmed down and more realized that yeah, there was something wrong. He knelt down with Remus.

“There’s no reason to be scared. I’m sorry I was being mean earlier.”

Remus relaxed a bit and nodded, before watching its knees. “My pronouns change a lot… Never a boy but sometimes I-I am he… Not today…”

Logan nodded, before tapping his chin. “Today, are your pronouns something you’re scared of telling? Perhaps something you believe we won’t be alright with? Your gender and pronouns are your own, we will follow them to the best of our ability. Perhaps we can make you pins to put on, when you feel a certain pronoun, you wear it so we are aware.”

Remus swallowed and nodded a bit. “O-Okay… My pronouns, um…”

It looked around at everyone.

Roman was giving him a reassuring smile, Deceit looked soft, Logan looked neutral. 

Virgil looked nervous, Thomas had a big smile, and Patton…

Patton was watching it closely.

“… My pronouns today… are um… i-it…”

Patton raised a brow. “It what?”

Remus looked ashamed and covered its face. It was going to be yelled at, told it was bad, it was going to be hurt…

“So you use it pronouns right now?” Logan asked, as everyone else seemed to start understanding to.

“So… It, okay.” Roman nodded slowly. That obviously was something he’d have to get used to.

Logan and Deceit seemed perfectly fine, and Thomas was nodding slowly too, just like Roman.

Virgil looked distantly uncomfortable. “Is it okay if Remus uses it pronouns? What if-” He started saying, and then his fears he hadn’t been able to voice were brought to life.

“It?” Patton stood up quickly, scowling slightly.

“No. I won’t call them it.”

Remus flinched violently, covering its mouth.

“Patton-” Roman started, before Patton cut him off.

“No! You know how bad that is?? Those pronouns are transphobic, and- and gross! Remus is-”

“Not bad.” Deceit growled. “Remus’s pronouns are _fine_.”

Roman nodded. “Remus uses it pronouns right now. And that’s alright. It’s my sibling and it deserves the right use its own pronouns.”

Virgil rubbed his arm. “I… I think it’s alright… I think it… It’s, um…”

“Don’t use those pronouns. Remus is a person, aren’t they?” Patton asked, before glaring at Remus a little.

“Well technically speaking, we’re metaphysical-” Logan started, before being cut off.

“Logan, how can you be okay with them using _those_ types of pronouns?!” Patton looked upset.

“Look, if someone hasn’t asked you to call them it, never call someone it. But if they’ve asked you-” Thomas tried to explain, before he was cut off.

“I will _never_ call another person it. Thomas, I know you want to be a good person. I suggest you do the same.”

Thomas looked ashamed when Patton glared, before Deceit stood up.

“Patton, you have no right to hurt Thomas like that. Your morals are very skewed right now. Thomas knows better than to listen to you.”

Thomas nodded. “I know you’re learning from the outside world. That’s what people outside want people to think. It pronouns are wrong, all the time. But if someone asks for them, then it’s right.”

Patton’s face turned red, before he slowly sunk out without another word.

Remus whimpered and sobbed immediately. “I’m sorry!”

“No, no no it’s okay!” Roman immediately started trying to calm it down, Deceit holding it close too.

“Is it going to be okay?” Virgil whispered.

Thomas sighed shakily. “Remus? Do you wanna cuddle with me for a bit? We can watch Coraline or James and the Giant Peach?”

“Peach…” Remus mumbled, nodding and making grabby hands for Thomas.

Thomas picked Remus up, commenting that it was pretty light to the others.

“Are we sure it will be alright?” Logan asked.

“Come on… We’ll let you two relax…” Virgil said, pulling Roman to follow the four to sink down.

Roman locked the door when everyone was in his room.

“Patton… was…” Virgil shivered.

Deceit frowned. “He’s not nice to Remus.”

“I can see that.” Roman mumbled. “… we have to do something about it.”

“I- I’m not nice to you guys, and after seeing that I…” Virgil swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

Logan shook his head. “We have to talk about Patton for the moment. He should be talked to. I can do that.”

“Alright. What are you going to say?” Deceit asked.

Logan didn’t respond, just stared at the floor for a moment before leaving.

Back with Thomas and Remus, the two were snuggling up in bed, the movie on the television.

Remus was playing with Thomas’s shirt as it watched the movie, before it spoke up.

“Why did you protect me from Patton?”

Thomas blinked. “About your pronouns?” He asked. “I know you know what you’re talking about. If you say you’re it today, you’re it today.”

Remus blushed a bit and nuzzled Thomas’s chest, nodding. “Thank you, Tommy… I love you…”

Thomas gave a noise, and sighed softly. He kissed Remus’s forehead and settled in to watch the rest of the movie.

“I love you too, Remus.”

Remus smiled, settling in.

It felt happy again.

Maybe going out on an it day was the right call.


End file.
